White Wings
by Penelopi
Summary: Hitomi returned to Earth because she wasn't ready, yet, to leave her family and friends. Now that she's graduating high school, is she prepared to return to Gaea? Hitomi x Van. One-Shot.


**Author's Notes**

The instant I finished watching Escaflowne, I wanted to write an ending to the ending. After everything that happened, I thought it out-of-character and too simplistic for Hitomi and Van to plan to separate forever. I got the impression that they would see each other again, in spite of Hitomi's comment that she'd still remember him when she was old. So, the morning after I finished the series, I followed my inspiration and started on this short one-shot. This is my first Escaflowne fic. I hope you enjoy it! :)

 **Disclaimer**

Sunrise and Bandai own The Vision of Escaflowne, not me.

* * *

 _White Wings_

Van was in her thoughts more often, lately. His brown eyes seemed brighter each time she saw him, and his smile sweeter and wider; he sensed what was coming. Hitomi marked off another day on her calendar to bring her closer to a certain Friday—the day when she would receive her high school diploma. Her heart lightened with each red X, shedding its past fears, worries, and regrets. Yukari was going abroad with Amano, and Hitomi's little brother had successfully crossed the pits of adolescence and entered a decent high school. Hitomi's father's heart condition had stabilized, and her mother's hair loss had slowed. Assurance grew in Hitomi's heart that everything was fine—that she could believe in the people she loved on Earth to have a happy future. And by the upcoming graduation, Hitomi knew, she would believe in herself, too.

At the graduation ceremony, as Hitomi sat in rows of foldable chairs with her fellow seniors, alternately waving at her watching family and grinning at the diploma in her hand, something soft brushed her nose. Hitomi jolted but followed the object as it drifted into her lap: a single white feather. She touched it lightly and, to her surprise, felt its thick, soft texture for a moment before it dissolved. She smiled, her green eyes watering.

That day, Hitomi celebrated her graduation with her family, and that night, she celebrated with her friends at a pub and karaoke. She hugged everyone, said "I love you"s, and gave thanks to the important people in her life. Close to midnight, Hitomi felt a whispering call in her soul. "I'm tired out," she said to Yukari. "I think I'm going to head home, now."

Her red-head friend blinked at her. "Really?" She laughed. "What happened to the energy of our track team's fastest girl?"

Hitomi laughed with her. "I guess I'm getting old. 'Bye, Yukari." She nodded to Amano beside Yukari. "'Bye, Amano-senpai."

"See you later, Hitomi!" Yukari waved as her friend sidled past others to leave the karaoke room.

"Rest well, Hitomi," Amano said with a smile.

Hitomi flashed them all a last grin and slipped out the door.

A panic came over her as she left her friends' sights: she had forgotten to do one last thing to ensure that she would leave no sad faces behind. She ran home, praying to accomplish it before her time came. Her sweat poured, and her breath heaved, but, in spite of her anxiety, an irrepressible grin lit her face at the thought of what awaited her. The air tingled as if before a thunderstorm. _Just a few minutes, Van! I'm almost ready!_

When Hitomi passed the gate to her home, she slowed to a walk and steadied her breaths. Quietly, she opened the door and tiptoed inside. She sneaked to her room, took a notebook from her drawer, flipped it open, and scribbled on the page. The joy and the tension grew with each second, and Hitomi desperately raced it.

Her heart throbbed. She scrawled down her name and threw down the pen, gasping. She'd finished her last race.

A moment later, a bright light flared through her window. Hitomi, with shoes in hand, rushed to the pane of glass and shoved it open. A column of light stretched from the heavens down to her lawn, and from it descended a white-winged being.

The figure-a man-grinned at her from beneath tousled black hair. Hovering in front of the window, he held out a hand. "Are you ready, Hitomi?"

"Van!" Hitomi sprang from the windowsill.

Van's brown eyes widened in surprise and alarm, but he immediately snatched her into his arms. Hitomi laughed and rubbed her forehead against his, and his adrenaline-jolted muscles relaxed. The winged young man chuckled, then gently nudged the back of Hitomi's head to bring her face closer to his.

The girl's laughter subsided under his sweet gaze. She closed her eyes.

Hitomi's mother stirred at a blinding flash of light. When she crawled to the window and peered outside, what she saw startled her awake: her daughter and an angel, embracing each other, lips touching in a tender kiss, flew into the sky and vanished.

...

 _"To everyone I love,_

 _"I'm sorry that I didn't say anything before I left, but I thought I would scare you. I had to go somewhere, and I don't think I'll be back. I worried about what you would do if I left, but someone else needs me more. Don't worry about me. I'm safe, and I'm happy. I'll think of you all the time, so please think of me, too, and that way we'll see each other all the time._

 _"Love,_

 _"Hitomi."_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I hope it was an enjoyable read. Was it good, or was it weird? Did it have the feel of the series? Please review and let me know how you liked it!

-Penelopi

1-23-16: Edited slightly to help the flow.


End file.
